


Practical

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Poppy makes an observation. Branch makes a proposal based on said observation.





	Practical

**Author's Note:**

> YEP, I MADE A PUN IN THE SUMMARY. SUE ME.
> 
> ...No, wait, don't actually- Why are you getting a lawyer? No, wait, I was just kidding-!

Poppy giggled as the kids ran off towards their parents, a fond expression in her eyes. "You know, I never thought you'd be so good with kids," she said, turning to Branch.

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

Poppy rolled her eyes playfully. "You know what I mean. You just... You're so...  _Branch_."

He raised an eyebrow, and she winced. "Okay, you know what I mean. I love you and all, but you're kind of a grump even now."

"Yeah, I know. You staying at my place tonight?"

"Of course," Poppy said, immediately jumping at the chance to stay. She usually did nowadays, of course, but it was still always nice for him to actually offer and not have to stay without permission.

As they walked towards Branch's bunker, their hands naturally found their way to each other's, fingers twining. Branch had taken a long time, had come so far, to be able to do this without panicking and jumping ten feet away immediately after. But now they were there, and they could hold hands and hug and kiss all they wanted.

Taking a liberty, Poppy proved this point by leaning over and pressing a kiss to Branch's cheek. Branch's cheeks lit up in a blush, and his fingers tightened just a bit around hers, and Poppy had never felt more content with life.

As they made it down into the bunker, a conversation began about dinner. While Poppy was searching through all the stored food Branch had, and Branch helped her (by putting things back where they went, not just 'throwing them around willy-nilly') something suddenly occurred to her, and she couldn't help but blurt it out.

"Oh my god, we're practically married."

Branch paused in putting back a small box of cereal to turn and look at her. The expression on his face was unreadable, and Poppy felt her face grow hot.

"...So, do you wanna marry me?" he asked, as casual as could be while he continued putting away the things that Poppy had tossed to the side.

Poppy stared.

"I mean, you practically live here anyway. Last time you didn't stay the night here, you actually had to come here in the morning for a fresh change of clothes. Plus we've been dating for a while. And if we're already practically married, then doesn't seem practical to just... Get married?"

Poppy blinked, and opened her mouth - but no sound came out.

Branch finally took notice of her silence, and tried to backtrack. "I mean, we don't have to. I was just - I mean, it wasn't really, I didn't, I wasn't thinking and-"

"Branch," Poppy finally spoke, "have you been thinking about this?"

He hesitated. Glanced to the side. His fingers twitched. "...Kinda."

"Kinda? Branch, you just made a whole list of reasons we should get married  _on the spot_. Don't tell me you've  _only kinda_ been thinking of getting married."

"Okay, so I have!" Branch said, a little defensively. "I really love you and I want to marry you! I just haven't found the right time - and I don't think I should be punished for that!"

Poppy barked out a laugh. "Branch, I would love to marry you!" she said. "Geez, you have no idea how much I want to marry you! I've just been..." She hesitated, blushed, and sighed. "I've been wondering how to plan a wedding that we'd both enjoy. I know you'd hate a big party, but I would want to celebrate, so I've been thinking and..." She clicked her tongue, and met his gaze. "Maybe we don't invite everyone we know? Maybe just... A couple of our friends, and my dad..."

"Won't everyone want to see the queen getting married?"

"Maybe, but if it makes you more comfortable then-"

"Poppy," he said, "that was me trying to say that I'm fine with a big party."

Poppy blinked. "...Oh."

"Not one that goes on all night," he quickly added, "but I know you'll still want a big party and I'd hate to take that away from you."

Poppy nodded. She looked down at her hands. "...Should we go get rings now, or..."

"Let's settle on something for dinner first."


End file.
